The Chairman of the Radiation Therapy Coordinating Office of the E.C.O.G. will coordinate all radiation therapists involved in this cooperative group's studies involving combined treatment modalities. This coordination involves the promotion of joint protocols in radiation therapy and chemotherapy, the establishment of standards for quality control of radiation therapy administered under the E.C.O.G. protocols and the development of new investigative methods for E.C.O.G. based upon current advances in the radiological sciences. A number of Treatment Planning Workbooks are planned for the various E.C.O.G. protocols involving radiation therapy. These will detail the radiologic absorption of various tissues when specific doses are administered.